


Love Gestures | (Tweek x Craig)

by AuthorWannabe



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, cursing, hinted kyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorWannabe/pseuds/AuthorWannabe
Summary: Craig flips off Tweek, but adds a little bit of a twist





	Love Gestures | (Tweek x Craig)

I was walking around the hallways, nothing really interesting happening. I glanced to my write and saw Tweek walking and talking with Clyde, and suddenly I got an idea.

Was it stupid? Yeah.

Was it gonna embarrass the hell out of Tweek? F*ck yeah. 

“HEY TWEEK!” I yelled from across the hallway, causing the blonde to nearly jump out of his skin and whip around to face me.

“W-WHAT?”  He let out a high pitched shriek.

I looked him dead in the eye, and flipped him off with both hands. He just rolled his eyes and scoffed, until he looked back to see that I had used my thumbs and middle fingers to make a heart in his direction. The flustered expression on his face was adorable, and made the screeching of nearby fangirls all worth it. 

I smirked at him and spun around, heading to my next class.

After school, I started walking home. That was until a pair of arms flung around my neck from behind, surprising me.

“W-wha-”

“Y-your a dick, you know that?” 

A small sensation of relief filled me as I discovered it was Tweek who had made the gesture and not a mugger or something. 

“Yeah,” I agreed, turning around in his hold, so I could wrap my arms around his torso.

“But  _ you're  _ dating this dick.” 

Tweek scowled, but the blush on his cheeks and the smile he was trying (emphasis on try) to hide, ruined the annoyed look he was going for. 

I placed my hand on his cheek, and placed a peck on his lips. I could feel him kiss back for half a second before shoving my face away.

“C-Craig, Stop! I’m mad at you!”

“No your not.”

“Yes I am!”

“Then why are you blushing?”

He had no answer, so he just stood there, glaring while his face was red.

“OH MA GOD! GET A ROOM YOU TWO!” Cartman yelled at us, making Kyle punch him as he say something I couldn’t quite hear because of the distance. Cartman retorted something I also couldn’t hear, but knowing those two, I’d say it was along the lines of,

_ Shut up, fatass _

_ Don’t call me fat, you fuckin jew _

I glanced over at Tweek, who was looking down to hide his tomato face. I held my hand out to him, causing him to glance up slightly.

“Come on, let’s go.”

He let out a soft grunt before grabbing my hand and walking along side me back to my house.

“I hate you….”

I smirked back at him, kissing his on the cheek.

“I love you, too, Tweekers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mini hiatus, fics coming soon to an Archive of our own near you!


End file.
